MARVEL COMICS: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s1 ep 13 One of us)
MARVEL COMIC IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. YOUTUBE: PLOT: A woman eats with metal cuffs over her fingers while watching television. Her name is Carla Fey Gideon. Cal and two others show up outside her door. They reassure her that they're not from S.H.I.E.L.D. Cal introduces her to Francis and Levi, two other gifted. They remove her restraints, revealing bladed finger tips underneath. She agrees to join Cal. Coulson eats with Skye in her holding cell. He says they're putting her on the gifted indeed. She tries to show Coulson that she has her powers under control. Coulson speaks to May and they agree that Skye needs a standard psych evaluation. They know a guy, and May agrees to reach out. Simmons is studying Skye's DNA. She doesn't understand how she can create vibrations. Simmons is still feeling betrayed after Fitz' lie, and tells Bobbi. Bobbi gets on the phone with Mack, who has Hunter handcuffed at a “safe house.” May approaches a professor at Culver University in West Virginia. She tells him that S.H.I.E.L.D. needs his help. He looks over her files, but says he's moved on from S.H.I.E.L.D. She says it’s a different S.H.I.E.L.D., with Coulson as director. She tells the man that she's Skye's S.O., and he's surprised that May is back in the field. The man is annoyed that May never returned her his calls after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. The man agree to do it so long as his sessions are private, and the evaluation shared with Skye. May agrees and apologizes for not calling him back. He says he spoke to her mother. She says her mother hasn't forgiven her for divorcing him. Cal and his team break into a mental institution. Dr. Garner, May's ex, arrives at S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Coulson receives a call about Cal's break in and sends Bobbi to check it out. Coulson mentions that Hunter hasn't checked in, and Bobbi says that it’s normal for him. Simmons fills Garner in on Skye. Skye isn't happy about the idea of talking to psychiatrist. She warms up to it when May says she was married to Garner. Garner shares a bit of his history with May to get Skye to open up. Coulson and Bobbi arrive at the Byrnemore institute. They find surveillance footage that show's Cal and his friends breaking in. They go to the sub-basement where a released prisoner jumps Bobbi, but she takes him out. Their still looking for Angar the Screamer, who is now with Cal. They find the message “Fight On” scrawled on his cell wall. Garner talks to May about Skye, and they flirt a bit. This forces Fitz into the lab to heat up his tea, where he chats a bit with Simons, astonishing by how May is around Garner. Something happens with Skye. She asleep, but the Bus is shaking around her. They wake her up, and she gets it under control. Garner stays with Skye and the rest leave. Coulson and Bobbi run down Cal's newly gathered allies. Cal's group is enjoying breakfast at a diner. Carla suggests forgetting about S.H.I.E.L.D. and moving on, but Cal says they can't forget, gets angry, and busts his mug. He reveals that he tried to improve himself with chemistry and the results were “inconsistent.” Coulson brings up Bobbi and Hunter's relationship as a reason he may have left. She says she broke it off with Hunter, he bailed, and Mack is going to find him. Something she says about history triggers Coulson's memory and he realizes that “Fight On” is Cal baiting him back to his hometown in Wisconsin. Skye and Garner continue to talk and deflect. Skye shares that she was dreaming about looking down the scope of a rifle at herself. The room starts shaking and Skye says it isn't her. May is taking off with the Bus to go back up Coulson. Levi and Carla remove the muzzle on Angar. Angar walks onto the football field, screams, and everyone around him is knocked out. Even birds fall from the sky. Hunter is trying to break free when Mack shows up with a beer and pizza. Mack assures Hunter he's not going to kill him. Mack tells him he'll know what's going on soon enough. Mack leaves. Skye argues that she's not staying on the Bus when they get to Wisconsin. Bobbi and Coulson arrive at the high where Coulson's dad used to coach football. Cal narrates from the announcer's box. Cal baits Coulson onto the field where Angar and Francis are. Angar takes Coulson's gun. Cal comes onto the field, and May walks out with a gun to Skye. Cal hands the mic over the Angar, but Gordon shows up and takes Cal away. Coulson neutralizes Angar. May takes on Francis, while Bobbie fights Carla. Coulson chases down Levi. Seeing S.H.I.E.L.D. beat these other people from the index makes Skye emotional enough that the ground starts shaking, but she seems to get it under control, until she blacks out. Skye wakes up with a cast on each arm. It turns out she was controlling her power by directing the vibrations inward, where they damaged her body, bruising her arms. Simmons created the casts especially for Skye, to help minimize the damage in the future. Simmons tells Coulson there are two types of gifted. Enhanced, whose powers were man made, and whatever Raina and Skye are, whose powers were their own. Garner recommends to May that Skye leave S.H.I.E.L.D. May says S.H.I.E.L.D. is as close to a family as Skye has. May asks Garner to consult for them, but Garner says no, that S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn't changed. Mack reveals to Hunter that he and Bobbi are for a splinter group – the real S.H.I.E.L.D. Gordon tells Cal that he took him because he was making too much noise. Gordon says Cal isn't one of them, just a science experiment. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Dr. Andrew Garner Category:Masters of Evil